One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Image Guidelines
Image usage Images are used on this wikia to depict what often is hard to describe in words. To this extent, all images on this site are being used for illustrational purposes only. If images are used for anything more, they can be considered going agaisnt copyright laws. To keep the wikia healthy, avoid questions of "misuse" of the wikia and to generally avoid sensitive image arguments we have certain guidelines and rules that should be note. Unacceptable images can be considered Vandalism just as text can be considered if it is spam, offensive or flame. Unstable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin. Acceptable and Unacceptal images? Acceptable *Single cell or single pages from the manga *Screen shots of a single scene from the games. *Screenshots of a single frame from the anime *Animations showing a single event from the anime, such as a single fighting move. *Fanart showing a single symbol (such as a pirate flag) used with premission of the orginal maker, used where the manga/anime could did not provide a decent enough image. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF or .PNG, this is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Porn or nude images *Fanart art of any form - from fan colour images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable"). *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wikia, we're not an image host, sites like Photobucket exist for this purpose. *Images showing multiple pages from the manga. *Animations showing more then one event showing a full fighting fight scene between two characters. *Images of people with no involvment with the making of One Piece at all. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without premission. *Unused images, all images being uploaded are intended to be placed on a page. Image Advice Image Overload Overloading a single area of text with multiple images can lead to layering issues. If you wish to fit many images in one space, the code along with can be used, such as follows: Image:Face fault.png|Keimi during a face fault Image:WrongcolCamie.png|Keimi from Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams The most common form of layering problem is the rendering of a mass white space due to conflicts with either other images already on the page or page templates. You can Preview all edits using the "Preview" option next to the button "Save page". Please use this to check you have no caused a layering problem. Images that cause layering problems will be removed from the page when spotted, although they may not be completey destroyed as experienced editors may find other uses for them on the page or another page. Image Replacement Generally, while images enhance the usefulness of a page, they likewise can lower its quality. Please also take note that replacing an image from the manga with its counterpart is acceptable, however you should not replace a manga image with another manga image of less quality. Likewise, do not replace an anime image with another anime image of less quality. Image Wars This is when a few people are constantly changing images on a page from one version to another for a variety of reasons. In the event of constant reverting between two revisions of the same image, the most useful or related image to its intended use will be choosen, or in the event of neither image being of satisfaction, both images may be rejected for another image. Mass Uploading Mass uploading is when a editor uploads a number of images within the span of a short amount of time (usually within and hour). Often the intentions of the user are in the right place, however mass uploadings cause problems. Other editors cannot keep up or check on what images were uploaded if a mass upload happens too fast. In the case of mass replacement as well as uploadings that means other editor may be left with 20+ pages to look and compare the images of. On top of this, if the source of the images is deemed unsuitable (i.e. they were taken from a single site where every image was watermarked), then those images would have to be removed causing time wasted. It is advisable that if a mass upload is intended that the uploader seek out help beforehand, if the images ARE coming from a single site it is important you investigate the site or ask another more experienced editor to check out the site for you. Profile and Identification Images Aside from standard images uploaded to support text, images can also serve the page in two other ways. The first is by the profile image and the second is via a thumbnail used in identification templates. Profile Images On every character page, there may be a infobox section on the page acting as a "quick reference" for viewers. The images in the infoboxes should show at least the two following things: #A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image #An image of a full body pose is preferable unless the image uploaded is less in quality than the older face only image it's replacing #The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. #The clothes the character in the image have to be at least the ones that they are most commonly seen in. A good example would be Luffy's red vest and blue pants. They do not have to be the most up to date, however if the standard clothes the character wears changes, then the new style may replace the old in such an occurance. #For characters that constantly change clothes like Nami and Robin, just a good image of them is acceptable. However, the image should at least show their features. If a new image covers more of these points then the previous image, then it is fine to upload and used as a replacement image. In addition while the games such as the Grand Battle! series offer dramatic poses of the featured characters, they should be seriously thought about before used. Equally, filler arc pictures should be avoided as the wikia prefers canon-based over filler, unless the character itself is filler. Example Image:Crocodile1.png|An example of an unsuitable image of Crocodile. Image:Luffy.png|An example of a good image of Luffy In this case the dramatic pose has left his coat covering most of his visable body and part of his lower face. On top of this, as this is a rear view pose, most of the possible details have been lost. His pose is arkward, with feature distortion occuring to create an effect of limbs posed at an angle. The end of his hook is hidden from view and could easily be mistaken for a hoop rather then a hook. Overall while this is an impressive game image, it does not depict his character very well. On top o this, someone new to One Pece would be slightly confused as to what is going on with his right hand. In contrast the image of the Luffy, while again a dramatic pose is occuring, the full body is visiable and there are no hidden parts of the body or his outfit. While the Crocodile image offers little in the way of a quality image, the Luffy image covers most of the guidelines. Identification Images These are a standard 120 x 120 px image used for templates designed for speedy identification due to the sheer number of characters in the series. They are found on pages such as Red-Haired Pirate Crew, Straw Hat Pirates or locations such as Alabasta. Colour is preferred once again, however in many cases it is impossible to get such an image and often these images must come from Data Books and the Manga directly itself. None of these images are being used for avatars for sites, so why a good representation of the character is important, quality of the image may not be an issue. Also, the image should not be anything more then the characters head, unlike the infobox image which it is preferred that a full character image be used. Example Image:Luffyportraitoops.png|An example of a bad image Image:Crocportrait.png|Example of a goodimage In the Luffy image, his head is angled so he is facing slightly behind him, this has left Luffy with a strange expression on hi face and the appearance of a babyish character. In contrast, the Crocodile image is facing straight on, with no distractions or objects blocking any part of the face. Category:Internal Pages